Primordial Beings (Rose of God)
The Primordial beings are the first and oldest most powerful entities to exist. The seven came into existence at the same, however all seven were originally one singular being known as The One Above, a full omnipotence entity that existed prior to anything and split itself into seven concepts it created to breath life into them, those seven concepts were the Primordial Beings, each role as a main fundamental force in all of existence. The seven are either directly or indirectly responsible for the chain events that occurred throughout existence and the omniverse. They are all multiverse singularities, meaning there are no counterparts to them in any multiverse or universe. Concepts Attributes * God: The Primordial Being of Light * Erebos: The Primordial Being of Darkness * Goddess: The Primordial Being of Life * Death: The Primordial Being of Death * Chronos: The Primordial Being of Time * Mabota: The Primordial Being of Space * Chaos: The Primordial Being of Nothingness * Order: The Primordial Being of Existence * Creation: The Primordial Being of Creation * Destruction: The Primordial Being of Destruction * Balance: The Primordial Being of Natural Order Characteristics Each Primordial Being has their own spiritual form that reflects their concept nature and holds some variation to their polar opposite. Offspring Physical Children * Demiurge: Demonstrated by God and Goddess, they created the first Primordial Hybrid, one that grew stronger than any of the nine Primordials, however it is revealed that they are not limited to having children between themselves as a Primordial Being can also conceive a Demiurge that is part mortal with a human, as shown with Death and Chaos. * Shards: The seven Primordial Beings are able to split a fragment portion of their limbs to create a entirely new being that is able to consciously think on their own and holds the same concept attribute/nature of their predecessor. Doing this requirement means going through a painful process. Erebos and Chaos or Chronos and Mabota have demonstrated that they can merge a fragment of themselves to create an even more powerful Shard named Sheol, a Shard of darkness and nothingness and Eon, a Shard of Time and Space. Spiritual Children * Angels/Deities/Reapers/Time Wraiths/Space Monitors/Creators/Destroyers/Mortals: God, Goddess, Death, Chronos, Mabota, and Chaos created different kinds of entities, who view them as their parents. God and Goddess created certain kinds of mortal beings in the universe. Creators and Creations * God: God created a certain majority of his own multiverses and universes, although half was made by Goddess. He created the Archangels, half of younger angel population, Great Old Ones, certain mortal beings. He also created the realm Heaven and Pandemonium. * Erebos: Despite not liking the idea of creating, Erebos's Shard, Sheol was crafted, prior to his imprisonment as he merged his fragment with a fragment of Chaos to create this merged Shard. Despite not creating them, he did have a manipulation or indirect cause of it as he created the Eldritch Horrors and before being imprisoned, Erebos corrupted the Great Old Ones and certain individuals such as three of the Spirits of Virtues into Archdemons. When attempting to escape, his arm was cut off after the his prison sealed up, creating a new Shard named Maura. * Goddess: Goddess created half of angel population with her husband and certain mortal beings. She was also responsible for creating a home realm for Chaos's children and descendants. Goddess was the one to create Hell, so her own children, the four Spirits of Virtues can act as the damned soul's wardens, however three of them became corrupted, thus turning them into Archdemons. She created the Emotional Spectrum Spirits, to act as enforcers among the universe's sectors and regulate the fundamental forces of emotions. Goddess made a shard from herself known as Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life/Word Tree. * Death: Death only created his reapers and the Veil, allowing ghost to inhabit it before moving onto their final destination. * Chronos: Along with his sister, Chronos merged his own fragment with Mabota's fragment to create Eon, the Shard of Time and Space. Chronos later created Overspace as a realm for his children, the Time Wraiths and his oldest, the Chronotheist. * Mabota: Along with her brother, Mabota merged her own fragment with Chronos's fragment to create Eon, the Shard of Time and Space. Mabota later created Nexus as a realm for her children, the Space Monitors and her oldest, the Choromancers. * Chaos: Reluctantly, Chaos created his first children, the Protogenos, who then had children of their own. Chaos created lesser deities, but powerful on the level of a Seraphim or above. He did use a fragment of himself to merge with another fragment that belongs to his brother, Erebos in order to create, Sheol. Known Primordial Beings God (Original Form).jpg|God (Primordial Being of Light) Chaos.jpg|Erebos (Primordial Being of Darkness) Goddess (Catherine Bell).jpg|Goddess (Primordial Being of Life) Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Primordial Being of Death) Order (Peter Capaldi).jpg|Chronos (Primordial Being of Time) Mabota (Kylee Evans).jpg|Mabota (Primordial Being of Space) Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness).jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) * God (Primordial Being of Light) * Erebos (Primordial Being of Darkness) * Goddess (Primordial Being of Life) * Death (Primordial Being of Death) * Chronos (Primordial Being of Time) * Mabota (Primordial Being of Space) * Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) * Order (Primordial Being of Existence) * Creation (Primordial Being of Creation) * Destruction (Primordial Being of Destruction) * Balance (Primordial Being of Natural Order) Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings hold the highest level of nigh-omnipotence than any entity in existence. They can pretty much do whatever they imagine without limit, though there are only one or more that prevents them from taking action. Only among themselves can they cause an exponential amount of harm or beings of certain nature that the Primordials are vulnerable against. Vulnerabilities It is true that a Primordial Being is seemingly invincible, however they do hold a few things that can harm them such as being imprisoned, their own personal weapons, and themselves. Based on their nature, the concept attribute they represent, the opposite of that concept can cause them harm just as Archangels, beings of light were able to harm Erebos and his brother who is the light of all existence. It is shown that the Primordial Being that have a polar opposite are vulnerable if one sibling is at the risk of dying due to both entities need the other in order to maintain a balance and without that balance, both will cease to exist. Category:Rose of God Category:Obliteration Series Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Males Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fanon Characters